castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Pan
Pan, also known as Nomios, is a character in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. His name and appearance are inspired from the Greek god, Pan, who had goat legs and horns and a human head. Pan helps Gabriel in his quest. He is the guardian of the Lake of Oblivion, where the living can communicate with the dead. Pan is also known as the Silver Warrior. Story Serving the role of an Old God, Pan guides Gabriel through his journey. He is noted for his shapeshifting ability, allowing Gabriel to ride him both as a horse and a giant eagle, and fighting him in an armored form. Pan seems to be working for God, and serves as a prophet in the game, being fully aware of Gabriel and what his destiny foretells. Pan knew Gabriel killed his wife, as well as his battle to follow with Satan, knew that he was being used by Zobek to assemble the God Mask, and even knew Gabriel was destined to become Dracula. Yet, Pan resigns himself to play his part in aiding Gabriel in succeeding in his destiny. His end comes when he battles Gabriel and is defeated by him, willingly becoming the sacrifice he needed to enter the realm of the Necromancers. In fact, Pan purposely taught Gabriel how to fight with Light and Shadow Magic so that he may employ the same skills against Satan. For this end, he transformed into the Silver Warrior to fight Gabriel. Pan, once revered as a god, rarely changes into this form, preferring peace and to protect all living things. The magical silver armor is a remnant of ancient times, a tool used for fighting the forces of evil that hasn't been worn by him for centuries. Out of necessity, Pan adorns his body in this ancient armor to test Gabriel one final time. Pan puts his trust in God, for no knight that is false can survive the test of arms. The loser would provide the ultimate sacrifice, according to God's will. After an intense battle, Gabriel impales Pan with his own weapon. The Silver Warrior's defeat provides the sacrifice needed to open the way to the Land of the Necromancers and allow Gabriel to continue on in order to face the Lord of the Dead. Sadly, this also results in the old god's death and Gabriel questions it, but Pan resigns himself to his fate due to his faith that it is God's will. In battle In this form, Pan fights in a style not unlike Gabriel himself, he even wields a chain whip-like weapon, similar to Gabriel's Combat Cross. Pan also wields Light Magic and Shadow Magic. In order to further test Gabriel, Pan removes Gabriel's ability to use both, though once Gabriel damages him enough, Pan will restore his ability to use Light Magic and after damaging him some more he will give back Gabriel's ability to use Shadow Magic as well. Pan also has armored wings made of multiple blades which he can combine to form a giant boomerang-like blade. Enemy Data }} Trivia *Despite his preference of not using the Silver Warrior armor, having not worn it for centuries, ironically Pan ends up dying in this form. *The Silver Warrior is the only one of Pan's transformations Gabriel does not ride on at some point (as he does with the horse and eagle forms), and is also the only form Gabriel fights. However, like all of Pan's transformations, it allows Gabriel to continue on his quest (as Pan's death in this form unlocks the way to the Land of the Necromancers). *This character is loosely based on the Greek god, Pan, although the latter has the body features of a goat instead of a ram. *Despite being one of the Old Gods (which in turn are based on Greek gods), Pan's armor form resembles an angel (which makes sense given Pan's actions, his loyalty to and faith in God and his will). Considering Pan also plays the role of a guardian angel for Gabriel (advising, protecting, and testing Gabriel through most of his journey), the armor's angel-like appearance is somewhat fitting. *Though this form was intended to be used to fight the forces of evil, its final use was to test Gabriel (a champion for good), although in a way its final use did serve a good cause: defeating it allowed Gabriel to continue and prepare him for his confrontation with both the Lord of the Dead and ultimately Satan himself. *When Gabriel Belmont is fought in Mirror of Fate, his boss theme is a fusion of Pan's and Carmilla's themes. *In Lords of Shadow 2, he is referenced as Nomios, a good god, while his brother, Agreus, is evil. In Greek mythology, Nomios and Agreus are born from Pan. *Pan and Agreus share the same voice actor, Aleksander Mikic. *The Silver Warrior armor shares similarities to the golden Paladin armor, one of which is that both armor sets possess wings. es:Pan Category:Armored Bosses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Flying Bosses Category:Greek Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Old Gods Category:Protagonist-Turn-Antagonist Bosses Category:Supporting Cast Category:Lords of Shadow Characters Category:Mirror of Fate Characters